


Tell Your Sister I said Hello

by RuthlessNancy



Category: Hunger Games Series - All Media Types, Hunger Games Trilogy - Suzanne Collins
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Canon-Typical Violence, Complete, Gen, Hunger Games-Typical Death/Violence, Prim as tribute, Suicide
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-08
Updated: 2019-04-08
Packaged: 2020-01-06 19:47:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18395144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RuthlessNancy/pseuds/RuthlessNancy
Summary: Prim didn't want to be chosen for the Hunger Games.  She didn't want to hurt people.  But someone didn't want people to hurt her...





	Tell Your Sister I said Hello

Prim didn't want to enter the Hunger Games.  She didn't want to hurt anyone. She didn't want to let down her fellow District Twelve Tribute, Peeta Mellark.  So she keeps her distance on the train, and doesn't listen to his interview.

  
She doesn't even know, but he was always looking out for her.  When the careers stopped chasing her, that was because they'd found someone more interesting.  While she cried for her new friend Rue, he was keeping watch from the trees. When she found the parachute full of food, she could only make out the letter "P" on the barely legible label - it seemed to be covered in some kind of hand made paint.

  
Right at the end, there are only two tributes left.

  
He's standing by the cornucopia, while she's almost hidden by the trees.  He goes to step forward, and she tenses - she's sure he's going to kill her.

  
But he doesn't.  He simply smiles and says, "Tell your sister I said hello."

  
He finished moving his foot down, with that same calm smile, and she realises that no one could be that calm without a plan.

  
Then there's a bright light, and the sound of a million drums, and she can hear, muffled by the explosion, a single cannon blast.

  
The capitol can't explain it.  Why would an almost shoo in for Victor tread on a landmine, so close to the end?

  
But Prim knows. So does Katniss.

  
"Tell your sister I said hello."

  
It's painted on the walls, chalked on the pavement. Such a simple message.

  
"Tell your sister I said hello."

  
It becomes a watchword that can't be watched - how could the Capitol tell the difference between rebellion and casual gossip?

  
"Tell your sister I said hello."

  
Those who know what to look out for do, and eventually, they hear it muttered around the Hob, around the fish market, in the factories.

  
"Tell your sister I said hello."

  
Hello to Katniss, and hello to something even bigger - freedom.

  
"Tell your sister I said hello", Katniss whispers as she watches her arrow soar into the fusebox of the fence.

  
"Tell your sister I said hello." Heartfelt wishes from every member of the rebellion, pouring in to congratulate Prim on her stunning performance as the leader of the rebellion.

  
"Tell your sister I said hello."

  
The last words of a boy who was, however briefly, on fire.

**Author's Note:**

> Crossposting this with minor edits from my account on Fanfic.net, where it was originally written in 2016


End file.
